Executive Command
by TheDahbakon
Summary: A small alteration in history creates an entirely different timeline, Kakashi devastated at the loss of his father learn what it's like to grow up without a family. and having decided that war has left many orphans who's skills would suffer in a normal orphanage opens one for shinobi children. Rated T for adult references, suggestive wording and swearing. CH-1 teaser.
A/N let me know what you think, please criticize me and I can improves

Leap. There another building. They're close! I'll have to be quick! Leap! Jump! Over the pipe in the alley. Under the table in the market. Then jump. Reaching out I took a corner with speed. almost there! I stopped running. Grabbed the pre prepared camouflage. Held it in the right place and pushed my back against the wooden fence. I'm safe here , the air rushing in and out of my lungs loudly while I did his best to remain still, willing my body to still. I could hear them getting closer to my hiding place. I inhaled again. Held the breath and hoped they wouldn't spot me. I could hear the telltale whoosh of a shinobi leaping away as they yelled garbled curses after him. just a little longer, then I can reveal myself. Time passed and i stepped out from the camo smiling. I'd gotten away Scot free.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice, I turned.

"Iruka sensei!? Where'd you come from? What are you doing here?" I asked casually

"What am _I_ doing here?" he pointed his finger at me "you're supposed to be in class"  
'oops'

I looked over my shoulder at all of Konaha and sighed, I could see my home from here and I knew what awaited me when I got back. Another day of doing something fun then getting busted for it. I turned back to the third Hokages face and started scrubbing the paint again. At least I had learned to use water cleanable paint this time.

"All right Naruto you know the drill by now" Iruka yelled to me "once you clean of all the paint and you can go!"  
"So what! It's not like I have anyone caring about me at home ya know!" I yelled back, His face remained totally still and he stared.

"NARUTO!" I stopped painting at the sound

"oh no..." I looked up slowly feeling the sweat start to gather at the nape of my neck. The blue shoes, the bright orange socks the green outfit.

* * *

I shifted my grip on the ceiling ever so slightly and leaned down the man below, quietly I brought my kunai closer to the carotid artery and in one swift silent motion and plunged the blade deep into his neck while clamping another hand over his mouth. He screamed wide eyed into my hand and tried to turn in my grip to see his attacker. I could feel the familiar limpness of a man dying in your hands and the metallic tang of blood as I pulled the useless cadaver up to the roof and placed him on the roof beam. The mission was entirely routine and boring in its nature. A group of bandits had recently stepped too far in attacking a local family just outside konaha, raping the two women and killing the man and child. The two women however were spared and probably taken prisoner for sex slavery and as such the whole thing had become a feudal mission for the jonin level operatives instead of a simple police job. I glanced out the open vent in the roof to see a thumbs up from Kurenai. I looked over at Towa and gave him the signal to show I'm ready. I dropped to the floor silently and began creeping towards the known holding location for the hostages. I could hear voices coming from around the corner and the acrid scent of lubricants and sweat started getting stronger. I turned the corner slowly all of my senses alert and fully aware of the quiet and muffled scream I could hear to my left in the next room. The only source of light in the whole building and the last remaining bandits where all in this room. Ten dead guards, fourteen sleeping, six drinking, one having his last piss and the two in the halls. That left three men out of the thirty six total. I could smell them all probably having just had their fun or were about to. I nodded to Towa and got a thumbs up in return. I cut a tiny slit in the paper door and took a second to look at the scene in front of me. Two girls were on their knees servicing their respective abusers with hands tied behind their backs but one was tied up on her hands and knees so that her rump was in easy access. The man behind here was a fat ugly bastard that met the description of the leader. To be taken alive. In the back of the room was a darkened area that seemed to head down but the count was definitely three men. All had left their clothes in easy reach with a kunai placed neatly on top.

"Come now girl! This is the hole I prefer and you should learn to take it" cried the man

I nodded to Towa and held up three fingers. The girl might be sore by the time we get in there but these men were dangerous and any mistake could lead to a dead hostage rather than a pain full rump. Towa signalled outside, waited and nodded at me holding up six fingers then a fist. Sixty seconds on his mark.

"This will hurt less if you stop struggling!" cried the leader shortly followed by a muffled cry.

I continued to stare at Towa and tried not to imagine the scene in the room. Finally a nod came.

Sixty seconds.

Try and relax the mind and body, eliminate distractions. I bet Naruto is in trouble again. I could hear Towa move in to position beside me

fifty seconds.

I know he feel like he's not part of a family like the others and I've done what I can to express my feeling about him to the boy but I'm not good at that stuff.

Forty seconds.

Maybe I could talk to him again let him know that I'm doing my best to be fatherly to the boy but I can be his friend if that is what he wants.

Thirty seconds.

I also know I need to talk to Sasuke about the amount of time spent in his room. Maybe that's not the way to go. I could give him a chore that requires him to spend time in the Common area.

Twenty seconds.

Cooking! That's the answer. He and Naruto both complain that my cooking is mediocre so I can give them rotating meal chores with myself.

Ten seconds.

Or Kurenai can talk to them about feelings, might help?

Five seconds.

I looked over at Towa as he took the four senbon out and took a step back from the door.

Three seconds.

All noise in the room stopped as the men inside were trapped rather neatly in a Genjutsu.

NOW

I slid the door open and immediately leaped over the two receiving fellatio and knocked them both unconscious with swift blows the neck, I glanced over at the fat bastard still balls deep in the girls ,no more than sixteen years old, ass and watched as Towa threw the four senbon in strategic locations to paralyze him. Kurenai walked in from outside and shook her head at the still frozen in time scene. it couldn't have been pretty.

"I used a new one this time, there already frozen in place so we have about twenty seconds left to clean up" she stated

I nodded silently and pulled the girls , who were still sucking the unconscious cocks, off their abusers and used the hand sign to release them from the Genjutsu. Immediately the looked up at shock at me and simply stared. next to me I could hear the stifled groan of pain from the girl who had the worse treatment.

"My name is Kakashi and I'm from the leaf village. I'm here to rescue you. Nod if you understand me" one of the pair broke down crying, the other nodded lamely. I reached around behind the girls and felt them suddenly tense, wincing inside in the knowledge why, and cut the ropes binding their hands. The crying girls sobbing intensified and her partner reached over embracing her in a hug. I pointed to the clothes from the men.

"put those on when your ready" i tried sounding soft.

Towa finished tying up the last of the three captured bandits and Kurenai was busy using medical Jutsu on the one curled up in front of her as she whimpered in pain

"How bad is it?" I asked, the look on his face said it all. The girl was fifteen or sixteen and had some a thick mop of brown hair, her once bright blue eyes were now a deadened grey and the small pool of blood around her rear end signified an abuse she would never forget. This one will require some time spent in front of a master of psychology... or perhaps a master of mind techniques to remove the memory altogether.

"k...ka...kakashi-san" I turned to look at the sobbing girl, she was pointing into the dark hole in the back of the room. I looked at it and then at her.

"You want me to go down there?" she nodded. "Are there more bandits?" she shook her head. I looked at Towa and he nodded the same thought.

"I'll have a look" I stepped towards the hole and as soon as I'd taken my first step the smell of unwashed women struck me. Oh no.

I stooped my head to have my suspicions confirmed. Ten more women in various stages of life. They all stared at me silently. Pleadingly. Some had cuts on their bodies, other had self inflicted cuts. All were bruised and naked. I tried to step into the room to get a closer look but all of the women cried out and shuffled further away. perhaps a female would help better.

"Kurenai"

A/N So there was chapter one of my fan fiction. I Will be expanded fully in story over the coming chapters and I'm really just practising my writing skills. Please drop a review.


End file.
